total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoff
Geoff, labeled The Party Animal, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe. He later returns as a host of the Total Drama Aftermath in Total Drama Global Travels and Total Drama Blockbuster. Personality Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he has a positive attitude, loves people, and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short. Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude anyone, instantly clicking with most personalities. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. He is also known to be a great motivator. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Geoff first appears in Aloha, Hawaii along with thirteen other returning players. He is then placed on the Aloha team, and is the first member of the team to receive an idol clue. After the team gets to their shelter, Geoff tries to get everyone to focus and help build the shelter, but he is ignored. In the end he and Crimson end up working together on their shelter but they don't finish before being interrupted by Chris. During the challenge he is paired up with Crimson to work on the gate. While he is confused as to how to get the gate down at first, Crimson shows him how to do it and they end up successfully completing their portion. Despite Aloha's slight advantage over Laulima due to Lindsay and Amy's bickering, in the end Aloha loses due to Kitty finishing the puzzle faster than Cody did. After the challenge, he is invited into Topher's alliance alongside Cody and Sierra, and suggests splitting the votes between Heather and Mike. Despite Mike's irrational outbursts at everyone, Geoff still decides to split the votes. At tribal council that night, he votes for Heather that night in order to scare her and despite him not being sure after Mike's outburst, in the end it is a split vote between Mike and Heather with Mike getting out. Immediately after tribal council that night, he is voted by Topher to be the leader of the tribe due to his easy going personality. The next morning he orders everyone to help build the shelter: Cody and Sierra on bamboo, Topher on bedding and Crimson on fish. After Crimson catches the fish, he decides to go and gather some wood. During the challenge he faces off against Lindsay who buzzes before him and gets the question right, Max where the question was whether or not he voted for Bridgette. Despite his insistence that he did not vote for Bridgette in Hide and Be Sneaky, he gets the question wrong and the question goes to Max who gets it right. He then faces off against Alejandro and gets the question right; and chooses Lindsay and Sierra to face off in the next round. Shortly afterwards, he receives a hug from Topher and hugs him back, when Heather questions it he denies anything non-platonic. Finally, in the tie breaker round, he faces off against Alejandro and is asked "Who is the winner of this challenge?" He buzzes before Al and gets the question right, winning it for his team. During the next episode, he offers Topher advice on a premiere party he is planning for his new show. He states that he would totally tune in and when Topher thanks him, he remarks that he also thinks Topher is cute. During the challenge he teams up with Heather and Topher, and suggests targeting Izzy who ends up spraying him with water, getting him out of the challenge. In the end, his team wins the challenge due to Cody managing to hit Kitty with water, he is seen consoling Topher and teasing Crimson when Izzy snatches her weave. The next morning, he is seen congratulating Cody on his win over Kitty in the challenge. He overhears Topher and Heather talking about them and asks them what's up. Flustered, Topher tries to cover it up by telling him that Heather was telling them about how she and Alejandro broke up. During the challenge he doesn't do much, but in the end, he finds the key in his hat and unlocks the chest. In the end his team wins the challenge and he is not sent to elimination. During the next episode, he decides to go for a walk and finds treemail. He reads it and lets Heather sign her name when it is revealed the leader must do so on the treemail itself. After the tribal swap, he stays on Aloha being joined by new teammates Izzy and Alejandro. In the challenge, his team picks to do a Hawaiian themed meal and he is assigned to do the entree: which is fish. However, his team loses the challenge and is sent to elimination. While Izzy tries to convince him to flip on Heather and vote her off, in the end Geoff stays loyal to Heather and votes Izzy off instead. He is not shown doing much in Nightmare On Hawaii Street, besides being the first person out of the challenge. He does reprimand Alejandro about cheating on Heather however. Geoff ends up making it to the merge where he is joined by fellow teammates Cody Heather, Sierra, and Topher. During the naming of the merged team, he supports Topher when he suggests naming the team, "Team Topher And Friends". During the challenge, Geoff expresses confusion as to how the contestants are supposed to perform their stunts. He however manages to find a skateboard and when he performs the stunt in front of everyone, he does a flip on a ramp and turns back and flips again, unfortunately he breaks his skateboard on the landing and pretends to cry. This catches the attention of Chris, who gets angry when it turns out he's not really crying. He is shown cheering Topher on when it is his turn, in which Heather pulls him aside and tries to convince him to vote off Amy. When it turns out Topher was cheating, he is shown being upset. After the challenge, he is taught acting skills by Topher, however they are interrupted by a noticeably distraught Owen, who pulls Geoff aside and tells him about the note he found in the tree. When Geoff comes back, he pulls Topher and Heather aside and repeats what Owen told him. At tribal council that night, Geoff votes for Cody as he is puzzled by the boy's lack of maturity. When Sierra is in hysterics while saying goodbye to Cody, Geoff promises Topher that the two will never be like that. During the next episode, Geoff asks Topher to go foraging with him, when Topher has a freakout over nearly falling in a beaver dam, Geoff reassures him that he'd never let anything happen to him. During the reward challenge, he is teamed up with Alejandro, Lindsay, and Topher, in which they win. At the Hawaiian luau, Geoff gets drunk and mistakes Alejandro for Blaineley. During the immunity challenge, Geoff is carried by Topher part of the way until he wakes up and starts trying to walk. Somehow, from the boost the alcohol gave him, Geoff starts running very quickly and manages to place 5th. When Topher is having a hard time managing, Geoff shouts some words of encouragement at him, which makes him pick up the pace. He questions Amy about her throwing him off the cliff in which she reveals that he was never really her friend. In the confessional, Geoff vows revenge on Amy for Owen. Shortly after, Geoff vows to get Amy out in the next tribal council. The next morning he gets bored by Heather, Amy, and Sierra's constant bickering and goes to sneak off with Topher to go foraging. Just before they are about to leave, they are interrupted by Chris announcing the reward challenge. At the Wheel of Fear or Fortune, he spins the wheel and wins an advantage at the next immunity challenge. Afterwards, Geoff is woken up from a pre challenge nap by Topher who offers to go foraging with him again. The two walk into the woods where they are joined by Heather, but not before Sierra tries to pick a fight with her again. When Heather catches up to the two, she blurts out that Topher is in love with him. He is confused by this, thinking that the friendship the two shared was platonic. Topher reassures him that the love he has is platonic, while Heather corrects him saying Topher is indeed in love with Geoff in that way. A big fight between Heather and Topher ends up occurring with Geoff finally telling Heather that if Topher is in love with him, that he should be able to tell him himself. Topher ends up storming off angry at both Geoff's laidbackness and Heather's insensitivity. Geoff ends up questioning if what Heather truly did was right, and ends up storming off after Topher in hopes of reconciliation. However, this fails as immediately afterwards the immunity challenge starts. During the first round Geoff does not participate due to his advantage, but he loses to Lindsay in the second round. When Lindsay wins, he congratulates her and is seen being concerned about Topher's nonchalance. After the challenge he reveals to Heather that he truly did care about Topher, just not in that way, and that now that he hates him, he wants to make it up somehow. He tries to apologize to Topher and tell him how he truly feels, but the latter shrugs him off. At tribal council, he votes off Alejandro because he detests him due to what Al did to Bridgette. That night, Geoff expresses concern about what'll happen to his and Heather's mini alliance if she finds out he voted Alejandro off. During the immunity challenge, he teams up with Heather and promises to give her all that he finds. When Heather wins he is pleased and pulls her in for a hug. After the challenge, he initially wants Lindsay gone, but reconsiders after noticing how close she and Topher have been getting. At tribal council, he votes off Amy to avenge Owen and is shown laughing when she plays 2 fake idols. Unfortunately for Geoff, things aren't as kind to him in the next episode. He is initially seen being pleased about Amy's elimination, and reveals that he is getting annoyed by Topher's aggravating behavior. During the challenge, things seem very easy for Geoff at first, he manages to find umbrellas, a towel, and even sunblock. But when the volcano starts getting very hot, Geoff ends up collapsing of exhaustion. This causes Topher to fear for him although he is too stubborn to admit it and when he is in the infirmary, Chef flings matches on him and ends up putting him out with water. When the other contestants visit him, he kisses Topher thinking he is Bridgette. At tribal council, he is nearly unanimously voted off and reveals that he is much more injured than he let on and is planning to sue the show afterwards. At the finale, Geoff votes Topher to win over Sierra due to his friendship with him. When Topher doesn't win the money, he offers Topher a position on the aftermath, in which Topher accepts graciously. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Males Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends